Through Albino Eyes
by MalfoyHatfieldMcCoyWinchester
Summary: Charlotte Quinn is the trouble-maker out of her fourteen brothers. Enemies to all Hatfields, Fitch's and McCoys. She's an albino. One green eye, and one blue. When she's sixteen she takes an interest in Cap Hatfield. Even though their families feud, who says they have too? Charlotte has always believed in never giving up on family, but that doesn't mean they won't give up on her.
1. Chapter One

Charlotte slowly sat down, thinking of what she had done wrong this was remembering the time when she got caught, kissing on Tolbert McCoy. She thought back;

Sure, her brothers where never easy on her but that's just what they do. Her mother was never one for her sarcasm and her father was never one for her swearing and general display of affection to _any _guy she saw.

But this particular guy, is Tolbert McCoy. Known for being an annoyance and nothing but stupidity. She crossed a line that was never meant to be crossed. Today she was caught, crossing that line by not only her eldest brothers but her mother, her father _and _Randall McCoy. Her eldest brother, Alan Joseph, had hauled her out of their faster than a pig on a Sunday.

But it's my fourteenth birthday, she thought to herself. She sat up as her door opened, her father walked through it with an unreadable expression. Her brothers filled the room, taking up empty chairs and empty pieces of the floor. Her mother, as usual, was fixing dinner.

"What were you thinking?" Her father asked. "She wasn't pa." Said Dale, one of her brothers.

"Did I ask you Dale? No, I did not, nor do I think so." He turned back to Charlotte. "Answer me. Why did you kiss Tolbert McCoy?"

Charlotte looked up. "No reason." Her father looked at her. "No reason? Well obviously there was or is one because he was practically all over you."

"Pa, it was nothing. Not anything to big." She said. Her father looked at her with a solid expression. "Not anything big? Did he touch you, make you say that? Did he hurt you?"

Charlotte rolled her eyes. ''No pa. Not like he was my first kiss or nothing."

"What? Who was then?"

"William Hatfield."

All of a sudden her mother shouted. "Charles, it's dinner time!"

Charles, Charlotte's father, looked at her. "This ain't over and you sure as hell don't get to make excuses." Her father left as did her brothers.

"Bye Dale, Alan Joseph, Christopherson, Christian, Anderson, Patrick, Carson, William, Kenneth, Zachariah, Johnathan, Nathan, David and Samuel." All fourteen of her brothers hummed a goodbye and Samuel closed the door.

She closed her eyes and shoved that memory deep into her mind. She thought of the time when she was four, she broke a bunch of chicken eggs and got spanked once for every egg she broke. How when she was five she shot a revolver, for the first time and hit the target right in the middle, in which her father bought her a roll of black ribbon to symbolize the fact that, when she fired it, she hit a bird and they had it for dinner. Or how when she was seven she got laughed at by McCoy boys for having two different colored eyes. How they laughed about and sang to a very horrible tune.

"Blue eye, green eye, she should only have one eye. Two eyes, blue and green, stupid and scrawny."

How when she was nine and she almost severely injured herself, with the same revolver she once shot so well.

But this was worse, she had made a pass at Johnse Hatfield. And that was terrible. Her mother had scolded her, and yelled. Her father just sat mumbling about her, and what to do.

She is a Quinn, enemy to Hatfields, McCoys and Fitch's.

She tapped her feet against the ground, her brother, Alan Joseph, walked in a took her by her arm. "You need to get your rifle. We got some Hatfields on our land."

She nodded quickly and grabbed her rifle, following him out the door and to the front. Her father slowly opened the door.

"Can we help you Anderson?" He yelled out the door to Devil Anse.

"My son wants to speak with your daughter, Charles. I do not wish him to nor her to speak with him nor see him, but yet he has thrown tantrums and does not wish to give up until he can speak with her."

Charles looked at Charlotte. "Go get on a dress little lady."

Charlotte looked at him. "_What?!" _

Charles grabbed her arm, "Go get on a dress! I want these people off my land, and I ain't wastin' bullets to get 'em off! Now go!" She groaned and stomped to her room, getting everything necessary, on. She stood still at the door.

Devil Anse was now speaking with Charles on the porch. "He is in the town." Charles nodded. "I want two of your boys to go with her and four of mine as well."

"Charles, my boy can be trusted." Devil Anse said slightly agitated.

Charles nodded and spoke louder. "I know he can, but I'm not sure I can trust my daughter."

Devil Anse nodded.

"Alan Jospeh, David, Christian, and Samuel. Saddle up your horses, as well as Charlotte's and go with her to meet Johnse."

"Pa, she's sixteen, she can-"

"Go with her you mush-head!" He said while shouting at Christian.

He looked at him. "Fine, but don't expect us to come back with her."

The Hatfields suddenly stepped back, Christian stood up, looking at Charles.

'What did you say boy?" Charles asked.

"I expect Johnse and her to be quite comfortable with each other."

Charles slapped Christian upside the head and pointed at his horse. "Go!"

They saddled up the horses and sat, waiting for Charlotte.

She walked out and stood next to Alan Joseph.

"Cap, Jim, go with." They nodded.

"You need help up?" Alan asked Charlotte.

She looked at her quite tall jet black horse. She put her revolver in the saddle holster and climbed up. "I'm good." She said.

Soon, she looked at her father. "We'll be back soon pa."

Jim Vance, on his horse, went in front of her as did her brothers.

Cap on the other hand was next to her. "How have you been, Ally?" He nicknamed her that because of her eyes. It was supposed to annoy her.

"Look, get over my eyes, would you? You have no business makin' up names for girls you don't even have the maturity to know."

Cap looked at her and rolled his eyes. "Yah." He said as his horse broke out into a gallop. She narrowed her eyes. "So that's how you settle things Hatfield? Then so be it." She steadied her horse, as Cap looked back at her grinning. She raised the reigns and shouted. "Yah!" He horse kicked up on his hind legs, neighed and broke out into a fast gallop. Sending Alan and her other brothers after her.

Cap continued to try and race pass her but her horse, was just too fast. "C'mon Crow." She whispered to her horse. "Just a little farther."

Crow let out a sudden loud and exasperated neigh, stopped and turned around, running the other way, pass Cap, Jim and her brothers. Charlotte let out a gasp. "Crow! What happened!?" She yelled as he barrelled back the way they came. She heard gun shots and turned her head, Crow turned back because a certain family, the Fitch's had been hidden, and she heard a yell. "Christian!"

More gun shots. Johnse Hatfield came out of nowhere, on his horse, barrelling pass her. Then Jim Vance and no Cap.

'Whoa!'' She yelled. Her horse stopped and turned back, breathing out and breathing in quickly. She turned him around and saw Cap with his horse in a small opening in some rocks, almost a cave but it was practically hidden. She looked at him, loading his gun, she picked up her revolver and moved Crow towards her brothers. Alan was standing, holding his rifle, Christian was on the ground and so was Sam and David. She blinked back tears and trotted over, holding her revolver up she shot down a Fitch in a tree. She shot down one by Christian and two by David. Soon, as she got off of her horse, the Fitch's had ran back and she was on the ground looking at them.

"Daryl. Kurt. Peter. Spaniard. Lemon and Jeffrey."

She put their guns and ammo in the sack she always carried and got some rope.

She tied her brothers to their horses while wiping away tears. Johnse came back and stood by her. "I wanted to ask you something." He said while taking the rope from her and helping.

"What?" She asked while wiping her eyes.

"Would you mind being my girlfriend?"

She looked at him. "I could kiss you, hug you and flirt but in no world would I be your girlfriend just to get my heart broken." She said and sniffled.

Cap chuckled a little. "Bad move Johnse."

Johnse sighed. "Well, thanks for going out to try and talk to me." He got up on his horse and rode away.

Charlotte nodded and watched Alan tie Samuel, Christian and David's horses to his's.

Alan rode off and waved 'Bye'. "Cap, please bring her home. I gotta watch these horses."

Cap nodded and waved bye to Alan Joseph.

Cap and Charlotte rode along side each other. ''What's your real whole name?" He asked suddenly.

"Charlotte Sarahfin Dixon Calpurnina Tate Quinn. Charlotte after my grandma, Sarahfin after my auntie, Dixon after my pa, Calpurnina Tate after my Momma. and of course Quinn is my last name."

He whistled. "That is a long name."

"It's better than the shit my brother's got."

He stared at her after hearing the curse word come from the girl who he'd never expected to swear.

They soon arrived at her house and she hopped off her horse, her mother was crying over her passed away brothers and ran to hug Charlotte. She hug her tightly and petted her hair. "Oh my baby girl. My only baby girl, I thought you's dead. Oh sweet pea of mine. I shouldn't have let you go." She cried silently as Charlotte patted her back, slowly and gently pushing her back as the Hatfield's rode away but Cap stayed put.

Charlotte's mom thanked him and started hugging her other her sons.

Charlotte looked at Cap. "Hey mom, I'll be back around evening. I'm gonna go hunting." Her mom shook her head but Charlotte got on her horse anyway.. Devil Anse raised an eyebrow. "Cap... Go with her. I hate you Quinn's but that don't mean you need to lose your daughter's life." Devil Anse rode away and Cap looked at her.

"C'mon."

She grinned slightly and took her rifle from Dale. "We''ll be back soon."

Then they rode off towards the woods.


	2. Gone Hunting

**Okay- First off, thanks for whoever read this. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything related to the Hatfields and McCoys only my characters. **

**I would like to say sorry about the albino thing if I was not or am not correct about it. Second; I know he doesn't get called Cap till he gets his eye splintered but I really couldn't picture him without the whole name Cap so I kept it as is. **

**I know none of this, in my story, is historically accurate, like, at ****_all_****but I am kind of following the time line but changing the years. **

**It might not make sense so if you have questions, feel free to ask, in the words of my grandmother, "No question is to short or to stupid, to smart or to long. So in short, ask me the damn question already."**

**Constructive criticism is welcomed.**

* * *

Charlotte and Cap stopped in the forest, the less open part and got off their horses. They tied the reigns to trees and they got their pistols and rifles. Charlotte picked up a few rocks in which Cap raised and eyebrow.

"So, Willelmus Anderson Hettfeld Jr., do you usually hunt deer, birds or McCoys?"

Cap looked at her. 'What?"

"What I said?"

"Yeah, Willelmus or whatever. What is that?"

"Latin for William Anderson Hatfield Jr."

"Latin? Well I'll be damned, lil' Miss Charlotte Quinn is a partially educated woman."

She chuckled. "Damn straight."

Cap looked at a Turkey and shot it. "So, where'd you, of all people, learn Latin?"

"What's that supposed to mean?"  
"It means I wouldn't expect _you _to learn _Latin."_

She huffed and watched him walk over to the Turkey.

"I learned it from that guy- Perry Cline, he's mighty nice."

"He is an Attorney, I reckon, yeah?"

"Mh-hm. Got my pappy and my brothers out of some deep shit."

"Quite your swearin'."

"Why?"

"Because I do believe, Charlotte, you're scarin' away _my _dinner."

She rolled her eyes. ''Oh hush up. I ain't done nothin' that you ain't gone and done first."

After a few minutes of silence Cap spoke up. "Why was your maw yellin'? Did you not only make a pass at my brother but did you kiss that stupid heathen too? What is his name... Oh yes, Toadbert."

"Oh hush up." She said while laughing. "His name is Tolbert and all I did was make a pass at Johnse. That's it."

"He's two years older then _me_, meaning three years older than _you."_

"Like I didn't know that... He is nineteen I reckon."

"That he is."

"And oh I'm in the company of a one seventeen year old William Hatfield."

"That is correct, got a problem with that?"

"No sir, just me thinkin' that, you are only one year older than me yet I can still kick your ass and have you running back to your momma."

"That hasn't happened in years."

"It happened ten years ago, If my memory is correct."

"Okay, I told you, I needed flowers for my maw because she was ill but still doing chores and she had an empty jar which she used for flowers so I need those roses and yet you _sat on me _to prevent me from having them."

"I guess I showed who really needed them there flowers." She said while smiling a little.

She trained her revolver on a rabbit and sighed. She closed her eyes and shot it. "I hate shootin' little rabbits. They're so cute and fluffy and I go and end their happy little lives."

"Better you than a snake, that is."

"I s'pose you're correct."

She went and got it, tying it to her horse, and then sat on a rock.

"Remember that time you got really scared because of that one big raging thunder storm and you and I were outside in that little cave opening and you kept saying 'It's alright to be scared, just don't let it change who you are.' Because your grandpappy told you that."

"Yes, I remember that. I was thirteen and eleven of my brothers, the ones who were born, came lookin' for me, and you and I waited it out till morning and ended up walking home through mud."

"And you fell asleep on me."

"That was you."

"No, I do recall you cuddling me."

"That was you."

"Charlotte, admit it, you fell asleep on me."

"I did not!"  
"Just the same, you kissed me because you wanted to thank me for stayin' with you and not ditchin' you."

"I thought it was better than flowers!"

"It sure was." He said while grinning at her.

She raised an eyebrow.

"Why were you out in the rain anyway, Will?"

"Because I was suppose to be getting some logs. That was _before _it started raining. Why were you out in the rain."

"Do you not remember the cuts and bruises."

"If they were there, hardly saw 'em through the rain."

"The blood?"

"Must'a washed off."

"Then there's no use in explaining."

"Tell me anyway."

"My father was angry, and drunk."

She said silently. She thought back.

_He had just came through the door, stumbling and slurring, as usual and he was looking for a kid to hit. All of the boys looked down and ran up the stairs, I, on the other hand, was an idiot and looked him in the eye._

_"Pappy?" I questioned. Alan Joseph was staring wide eyed, trying to think, whether to get me and haul me up the stairs or leave me to take the beating of all eleven of my brothers and myself. He looked at me and I nodded my head towards the stairs. He looked at me sadly and ran up them, as fast as he could, hustling my other brothers along. My mother had walked in. _

_"Evening Charlie." She said to my dad. "How was the shop?"_

_"It's fine, now get me some food." He said forcibly. _

_She ran and hustled to get his food, soon setting it in front of him. Sure, I could've left at any time to not get swung at, but let my mother take the pain, __**hell no. **_

_"Where's my whiskey!?"_

_"You've already had enough."_

_"I want my whiskey!" He roared angrily. _

_"Charles, you've already had enough." He stood up and slapped her. "I __**want **__my whiskey, bitch!"_

_My mom held her cheek and nodded. As he ate, and drank whiskey he kept glancing at me._

_"What're doin' here girl, ain't you s'pose to be in bed?"_

_I swung my feet, I was very short at the time. _

"Short then! You're short now!" Cap said, breaking me from thought.

"Shut up and let me talk."

_I sat there and looked at my mom. _

_"She's just helping me with chores."_

_"No she ain't. She'd done been sittin' there for hours I reckon!" He yelled._

_I looked at my mother again. My eyes scanned the area where she was yet no mother to be found. I looked towards the grounded. He had stood up and struck her down. _

_He kicked her and punched her, she was pregnant at that time and thank God the baby wasn't lost._

_I stepped in as my mother screamed and ran up the stairs, my brothers whispering and staring over the railing. I know what your thinking, __**"They should've stepped in!" **__or "__**They need to get a move on and defend you!" **__But that only would've made my father angered and more hateful._

_I spoke up. "Don't you hurt my momma like that."_

_"Shuddup." __**SLAP!**_

_"You can't hurt me like you used to you bastard."_

**_SLAP! KICK! PUNCH!_**

_I squeezed my eyes shut as I was hurt and kicked. _

_I felt him pin me down and a cold barrel was put to my head. He had a gun and was gonna shoot me._

**_BANG!_**

_But that shot wasn't from his gun, but from Alan's. At first I thought it was Dale, but it was Alan, and by God Almighty was I greatful. _

_"Not today you sonofabitch."_

_He said that so quickly it was like your words weren't spaced, at all. His gun was pointed at my dad's shoulder. The bullet wa sstuck in his shoulder._

_He grabbed my arm and hauled me up, handing me the gun and pushing me towards the door. _

_"__**Run." **__He whispered. The door was flung open by Dale, then he pushed me out. My father swung at Alan and Dale and five of my brothers tackled my dad, giving him what he gave me. Alan waved and was tackled by my father. _

_Soon, it started pouring. My dad managed to get out from under my brothers and ran at me. So I ran really fast and turned around, pointing the gun at him, shooting him in the leg. He fell over and I ran shot him, missing his leg but grazing it, still._

_I ran fast and got as far away as I could from my father's sickly sweet voice, trying to find me to do God knows what to me._

_Then I ran into you._

"I guess afterwards you dragged me to that cave thing." I said while dragging my foot around.

Cap looked at me. "I'm sorry- I should not have asked."

"It's fine."

"It wasn't my place."

"I said, it's _fine."_

He looked at me. "You're brave you know that."

"Am not."

''Yeah you are. Gotta lot of courage in that little body of your's."

"I'm not little!"  
"You're what, three feet tall?"

I punched his arm, _hard. _

"Ow!"

"I'm four foot eleven you asshole."

'I'm six foot one."

"Lucky you."

After they had shot a few more things, it got dark. They decided to head back.

"Will."

"Yes, Charlie?"

She sighed. 'I'm going to a proper school."

"What?"

"I'm going to a school in Richmond to learn to be a 'lady' or whatever shit that means."

"Probably no swearing."

"Wait-"

"Or shootin'."

"But-"

"Or being the Charlotte Quinn I know."

"But that ain't all kinds a fair!"

"I know. But I know this because my momma, went to one before she met my pa and apparently they couldn't change her, but she changed the school. Her spitfire attitude got her shipped back here after two years."

"Oh."

"I reckon it'll do be the same for you."

"Excuse you, Hatfield?"

''All I'm sayin' is, you're all shoot first, ask questions later sometimes. You're hot-headed and you have a spitfire attitude."

Charlotte narrowed her eyes at him. "You arrogant asshole!"

She held up her gun.

"OKay!" He shouted, holding up his hand. "Careful, don't wanna have it ricochet off a tree."

She cocked it. "Don't wanna have it ricochet off your thick skull."

After some explaining she fired it at a tree and it ricocheted and hit a bird.

She went and picked it up, tying it to her horse. "Idiot." She sent her horse into a swift gallop.

"When ya leavin' for Richmond!?" Cap yelled.

She looked at him. "Tomorrow afternoon!"

He watched after her.

**_After that afternoon, the next day, he wouldn't see her for another nine years. _**


	3. The Town

Cap had gotten his eye splintered in the time Charlotte was gone. He had forgotten the little sixteen four foot eleven girl that was so small yet packed a punch, that he barely noticed the time go by.

"Cap?" His dad asked.

"Yeah pa?"

"I ordered a saw a few weeks back. That new shop in town should have it 'bout now. Go fetch it for me, 'right?"

"Sure pa."

Devil Anse nodded towards the path and Cap got on his horse, coaxing it onto the path and setting it into a steady gallop.

Soon, he was in the town. He moved his horse towards the new shop, jumping off of it and tying it to the pole next to a quite large, quite beautiful black horse. The horse seemed familiar to him yet he couldn't quite place it.

He walked inside, standing behind another customer and accidentally listening to the person's conversation with the woman at the counter.

"Is that horse your's?"

"Yeah sir. Ain't he a beauty?"

"Yes ma'am. What'd you name the black giant?"

"Crow the Second. The first one died shortly after I went away for a while by some heathens."

"You mean Hatfield's, or Fitchs?"

"Fitch's. Them bastards should'a bit the dust long ago."

"I know what you mean there ma'am. Well, thanks for theammo for my gun."

"No problem Calvin. Tell your maw I said morning."

"'kay. Bye. Have a fair time at that bakin' contest Miss Tate.".Cap raised an eyebrow. Calvin, a.k.a. Calvin _McCoy, _walked out quickly giving Cap a glare.

Cap walked up to the counter, taking in the sight of the brunette in front of him. Her pale but yet tan complection under her dimples and freckles. The height of her, the six foot one type height. The long hands and the full lips. Her ears, looking almost pointed. Then he saw her eyes, _one blue and one green._

He thought back,

_"They call me an abomination, Will, almost as if I'm some creature that doesn't deserve life. How they spit at me, and look down at me, trying to make me weak." The words rang in his head, out of the mouth of ten year old Charlotte. _

_"Then they're assholes."_

_He remembered everything. _

_"I'll be going away for a while."_

"You gonna stand there the whole time and stare at me or are you gonna purchase somethin'?"

He snapped out of his daze and looked at her.

"My face is up here."

He realized he was looking down and looked up. He felt his cheeks turn a little pink so he just smirked.

"My pa purchased a saw a few weeks back, he said it should be here 'bout now. Is it?"

"Name?" She asked while turning around to look into a log book.

"Hatfield. _Devil Anse Hatfield."_

She froze. Turning around slowly. "It should be. Let me check."

She turned quickly towards a door and he saw the beginning of a scar, on her neck.

"Well I'll be damned." He said as she unlocked the door.

"What?" She asked as she turned to him.

"Am I mistaken or are you Charlotte Quinn? Or maybe you took the Quinn out and changed it to Tate? Or did you marry someone who has the last name Tate and now you're ending of your name is Calpurnina Tate Tate?"

She looked at him. "Maybe I am. Do I know you?"

He smiled. "The names Cap. Or as you _know _me, William Anderson Hatfield Jr."

She narrowed her eyes and walked into the storage room, pulling out a box and placing it on the counter.

"There. Now, if you don't mind, I wanna get back to my work."

"Will you come with me to the Hatfield land and say hello to my mother?"

"Can't."

"Why?"

"Because I _am _in a relationship and he's taking me out for dinner a little later."

Cap felt something pang at him, almost as if he was jealous.

'Well, _Ally, _who is 'he'?"

"Jim McCoy."

"Did he make you date him?"

"Not everyone will force me to do crap, WIll! I am a grown twenty five year old woman so back the hell off and skidaddle before I _mak_e _you skiddaddle."_

He picked up the saw and looked at her. "Just tell me one thing, what did you do for nine years?"

'Learned how to be a lady."

He started towards the door, he was about to piss her off. "Well then I suggest you ask for those nine years back 'cause you sure as hell ain't nicer!" And he quickly walked out the door and untied his horse as he heard footsteps coming towards him. He felt a hand on his collar and heard a whisper. "Piss me off anymore, and I'll be the fury of hell."

She let go and he mounted his horse.

"That a threat or a promise?"

She looked at him and he swore he saw a fire in her eyes. "Do it again and you'll find out."

He chuckled and rode off. Getting back to the Hatfield House and tying his horse to the pole.

He walked through the door and set the saw on the table, his father taking it and moving his pipe into his mouth.

"Hey pa, guess who's back."

"Who?" Devil Anse said, and Levicy, Cap's ma turned for an answer.

"Charlotte Quinn is back in town."

Levicy looked at him. ''Afta' nine years?"

"Yes ma, and she ain't very much changed, 'cept she got lot's taller and her hair is a little longer. Her skin more tanned and a..."

"Less like a little girl and more like a grown woman." Said his father.

"Exactly. Oh and uh, she got herself a boyfriend."

"Who?"

"Not my place to say."

"Is it you?" His mom asked.

Cap laughed. "As if, but I remember the time I kissed her, asked her out, dated her for a few weeks, and so on."

"When did you date her?" Devil Anse asked.

"I was sixteen and she was fifteen, is was a few months after that bakin' contest I reckon. She done gave me a lot that night."

Levicy smacked his arm. "Don't you talk about that modest girl like she done been a hussy or a whore."

Cap grinned and started towards the stairs. "I guess you could say I was her first for a lotta things." He felt a book collide with his back and he ran up the stairs, laughing and barrelled into his room.

He sat on his bed and thought for a while, then got called for dinner, ate, thanked his mom for the meal and walked upstairs to bed.

"You turnin' in early Cap?" Johnse asked on his way up.

Cap nodded. "I'm tired. Got a lot of work done today."

Johnse nodded. "I reckon you need a lot of sleep these days. You ailing?"

Cap shook his head. "Nawh, ain't got no reason to be. I ain't caught nothin' and I sure as hell ain't gonna."

Johnse nodded and patted him on the back. "Then get some rest, oth'wise mama gonna find some work for you."

Cap chuckled as did Johnse. Cap went into his room, closed the door and sat on his bed. Taking off his boots and getting changed into something better for sleeping in. He looked outside of the window in his room. It had gotten dark and he heard rain. He sat down on the chair by the window, picking up the small piece of paper, he took out a piece of charcoal from the small box on his table he made by his bed. He pictured Charlotte on that stormy night and started to sketch out a rough looking picture.

When he was done he heard yelling and he looked out his window.

Three figures were out front. He slipped into his pants and put on a shirt, he put his boots on and tied them quickly, grabbing his rifle and his pistol and ran out of his room, the piece of paper, the picture, laying forgotten on the ground.

He got to the front door and his father was already there.

"What is it?" Cap asked.

"Not what, who." His father answered.

"Whom."

"What?"

"It's whom- Just never mind. Who is it?"

"Charlotte Quinn, Charles Quinn and Jim McCoy." Cap moved his father out of the way and walked out side. He had his pistol holstered and his rifle on his shoulder. The rain started soaking him.

"Charlotte?" Cap asked. He looked towards Jim and Charlotte, watching as Charlotte pointed a gun at her father.

"Now, Charlotte, come back home and leave the Hatfields to their selves." Charles said.

"How 'bout this," She said while making Jim go near Cap. "You leave now, and leave Jim and I alone or I put a bullet in your head and leave you _alone._"

Cap looked at Jim. He had cuts and bruises on him. Cap suspected that they were from Charles. "Jim... Go inside." Devil Anse told him behind his teeth.

"And leave her with that animal, _hell no."_

Devil Anse grabbed his arm and pushed him inside the house. "Levicy, tend to him." She nodded and closed the door after gently pulling Jim inside.

Cap was having memories back to the day when he was fourteen and she was thirteen. The day she said to have been covered in blood but then he looked at this Charlotte, the twenty five year old one, a few feet away from him. Covered in blood, bruises and cuts. He imagined her younger, thirteen again and shaking, crying, and scared.

He saw the same in this Charlotte, only she wasn't crying, she was angry, furious, her vein from her neck was popping out, her skin is pale. He walked over to her, looking at her, seeing her eyes, the blue one, piercing the likes of Cap's soul , the green one, burning and piercing his eyes, burning holes into Charles. He had never seen her more deadly looking. Her lethal expression going to kill whatever was set in her sights.

She aimed the gun at Charles's head. She looked at him, "I can't." She whispered. Then hit him in the head with the butt of the revolver. He fell to the ground.

Devil Anse stared at her. "You alright?" She nodded. "Come inside, outta the rain." He said. She stared at Charles and walked inside. Sitting next to Jim. Levicy had a bullet pulled out of him and was cleaning up the blood around his mouth and his other wounds. Bandaging them and cleaning them. After she was done with Jim she did the same to Charlotte. Cleaning the wound on her head.

Levicy asked Charlotte to sleep in the girl's room and asked Johnse to share his room with Jim. Cap offered for Charlotte to take his room but she said she'd rather be with his sisters in case something were to happen. Jim had asked her if she were alright and she nodded, kissing him and sitting down, waiting for him to go into Johnse's room. After he did Levicy gave her some whiskey and patted her on her right shoulder, the only place where a bruise wasn't. Devil Anse sat in the front room, with Levicy while Cap talked to Charlotte. He aske dher if she was okay and she broke down in his arms, crying and sobbing. All he had known to do was hug her tightly and let her know it'd be okay.

Levicy looked at them and whispered to Devil Anse. "Jim ain't got nothin' on Cap."

Devil Anse nodded and whispered back. ''I reckon they was made for each other. As one of them McCoys would say, God created them for each other."

Levicy rolled her eyes. "Like two doves put on separate sides of this cruel world. All they had to do was find each other and they found love. I got that from a book I saw Charlotte writing in. Apparently her grandpappy told her that, before he died."

Devil nodded and he and Levicy went to say goodnight to them but decided not to when they saw Charlotte leaning close to Cap, kissing him and he was holding her, kissing back.

Levicy grinned and quietly ran up the stairs. Devil Anse followed her while chuckling slightly. They got to their room and Devil Anse spoke. "Like two doves."

Levicy smiled slightly. "They found love. I just don't think those two get it yet."

Meanwhile, downstairs, Charlotte was trying to keep the kiss innocent but she kept want to explore Cap's mouth. So, she slid her tongue across his bottom lip and he opened his mouth, her hands finding his hair and his finding her waist. He pulled back after she leaned farther in. "We shouldn't." He panted.

"Why not?"

''You got your McCoy boyfriend upstairs."

"SO? He don't matter none, as long as he don't hear."

"But he wouldn't be happy if I did things with you that only he should probably be doing."

"We had sex twice, it ain't like it's a big deal is you and I do."

"But we _cannot. _I reckon he'll hear, as well as my sisters, and my brothers _and _my ma and pa."

"Then we'll go to the lake. I know my brothers took my father home because they followed us and it ain't like you can't hear the thunder of hooves over this rain."

"But why now, of all times, would you do this? You been gone nine years, and you see me for the first time in nine years and you're more rude than a rattlesnake spittin' venom!"

"Queit!" She said. She got up. "You can join me at the lake, or, you can stay here and be an annoying ass."

He sighed and walked upstairs. Getting his coat and another one for her. He took a blanket off of his bed and walked down stairs. _"Let's go." _He said quietly.

She put on the coat he handed her and they walked to the door, going to the barn for his horse and taking it out, making sure she got on and then he got on. He rode to the lake and tied his horse to a post that was under a roof for such necessities.

She started taking his coat off and set it on the dock. It stopped raining as he took off his coat. He got undressed, and got in the water.

She sat on the dock taking off her dress and setting it down, he wanted to look away, because it was the polite thing to do and the nice thing yet he couldn't tear his eyes away from her as she striped down and jumped in the water.

She looked him in the eye and smiled. "You know, you keep doing that." He whispered. "What's that?" She asked.

"You keep looking me in the eye. My good one _and _my foggy one."

She smiled slightly. "I think it's the good thing to do. I love your foggy eye and your good one. How the blue shines in the moonlight and how, under the fog of your bad eye you can see the tiniest hint of blue."

"You know, I never meant to annoy you by calling you Ally, 'cause of your eyes. I reckon it was just my way of showin' I liked you. Because you have the one blue eye, the eye that holds the emotion and the forest green one, the one that holds all the anger and all of your pain. "

"Excuse me of all, didn't see ya there." She said then dived underwater. He smiled slightly and stuck his head under water then followed her where she went. She popped back up fairly close to him then he stuck his head up, looking at her and smiling. She looked at him and leaned her head towards him. He did the same and they kissed, soon after it turned into her tongue in his mouth and his in her's.

[A/N: AT LEAST IT AIN'T TONSIL HOCKEY... YET. ;) ]

He pulled her closer to him and felt her chest against his, except nothing between them this time, not a dress, not a shirt, not under garments, just skin.

She moaned slightly as he kissed her neck. Then she heard running and pushed him back."Cap."

"Who is that?" He whispered.

She listened and her neighs and yelling. "Spread out. Find Jim and Charlotte."

She looked at him and her eyes widened. "Tolbert." They both said in unison. They scrambled onto the dock and got their clothes on. They ran to his horse, untied it, and got on it, riding [A/N; No pun intended. ;) ] which ever way they did and got to town. He tied his horse to a post outside of the half saloon, half hotel and got them inside. "Two rooms." He said. Then he looked at the eyes of the men giving Charlotte many looks, most eyeing her breasts. "Hey sweetheart, what do you say we go up to my farm, have a little fun?" One drunk guy asked.

Cap turned back. ''Make that just one room."

"Darlin', did you have those naturally or did you get them from an angel?"

Charlotte looked at them. "Shut up or you ain't gonna be able to use that mouth of your's to shut up with." Cap got the key and hurried to drag Charlotte upstairs. He closed and locked the door. And she pushed him up against it, peeling off his clothes, and he started with the buttons again on her dress. After they were naked she pushed him on the bed, straddling his hips and kissing his neck.

[A/N; Okay, so FYI, yes, maybe back then they didn't do hardcore bedroom crap so I'm just gonna wing it and do whatever. It'll be rated M from here on out for swearing, violence, s3x and other things so uh, just a warning.]

He held her hips, kissing her collarbone and waiting for her okay. She pushed him back and sunk down on him, earning a moan from Cap and Cap got one from her.

_**You can guess what they did next, if you can't, just use your imagination.**_

* * *

**Sorry about all of the A/N'S (Author's Notes) throughout the chapter, and if you do not like how things happened, let me know. **

**Also, if you can't guess what they did next, READ MORE FANFICTION. :D **

**Anyway, if you'd like;**

**Follow me**

**Follow the story**

**Favorite me**

**Favorite the story.**

**Thank You for reading!**


	4. Find 'Em

The next day, Charlotte woke up and looked around, Cap wasn't there.

"Will?" She called out. He walked out of a curtained off section of the room, fully dressed and bathed. He looked at her and spoke calmly.

"We can neva' do that again. Not unless we are together and even or, married. Do you un'stand?"

She rolled her eyes. "Yes. Now, if you don't mind, I shall get dressed and leave."

He nodded and walked out. She put up a bath for herself and washed, then quickly got dressed.

She collected whatever she had in the room and started walking out. Cap stopped her. "We can go back on my horse-"

She looked at him. "I don't think so. Now get, I ain't got time for your bull shit."

He looked at her, she looked a him in the eye. ''Go!"

He sighed and walked down the stairs. Doing what he needed to do and leaving.

She walked about town. Getting her money from her boot and buying a satchel.

She bought some baking goods for the contest and bought some chewing gum, in case she saw sweet Cotton Top and a few cigars in case Devil Anse decided to show up. She got some Tobacco and a few bottles of whiskey.

"Are you fixin' to bake or fixin' to throw a festival?" Asked Mary Ann, the woman behind the counter and her cousin, said.

"Bakin'." Charlotte said and left, walking slowly down the path. She heard a wagon and it passed her. But then it stopped.

"Charlotte?" She heard. Charlotte looked up seeing a few McCoys watching her. Jim looked at her and got off the wagon.

"Why're you here?" He asked. She looked at him and all the bruises, remembering what had happened.

"Gettin' some items to bake with for the contest." He nodded and took her hand, leading her to the wagon.

"Tolbert, move." Jim said. Tolbert looked at Charlotte and grinned. "A'ight."

She looked at him and raised and eyebrow. "So, after we teased you and called you names, you'll still date one of us?" Tolbert asked as the wagon started moving when Jim said "Yah!"

She looked at him. "From what I recall, Jim was the only one who _didn't. _So I reckon that I would feel partial to the one who _didn't _make fun of my eyes."

Tolbert looked at her. "Dun matter none 'bout your eyes, Charlotte, you're a Quinn. Your family's famous for killin' Fitch's and some McCoys, our's is famous for killin' Hatfields and some Quinn's. It ain't science it's life."

"And Hatfields kill Fitch's and McCoys, I know."

Soon after they arrived at Charlotte's home. "I'm just gonna go check on my brothers and put this inside then you guys can come in if you'd like." She said.

They tied the horses to a tree and unhitched the wagon. They waited for Charlotte to come back out.

She walked inside and took in the sight before her. Her brothers, sprawled out on the floor, bullets in them and bleeding. Her father hanging over a chair and a few bullets in him. Her mother, nowhere to be seen and everything torn apart.

She walked outside, tears in her eyes. Jim looked at her, quickly walking towards her. "What happened? What's wrong?"

Tolbert looked at her. "Probably broke a nail or somethin'-" He was cut off when Charlotte launched herself at him. Hitting him and swatting him. 'Did you do that!?" She yelled. He held up his hands, to cover his face, because he hadn't realized how strong she was.

"Stop!" Tolbert said. Calvin and Jim started yelling at her to stop hitting him. Calvin was trying to move Tolbert and Jim was trying to move Charlotte.

Tolbert grabbed her arms and folded them against her, turning her around and holding her still, as she cried, trying to calm her down. Jim looked at her. "Is it inside?" He asked. She nodded and Calvin and Jim walked in, Tolbert waddled into the home, still holding the fighting Charlotte. They got in and looked around. "My God-" Calvin whispered.

Jim pulled Charlotte from Tolbert and held her. "I swear, we didn't do this. They were out looking for you last night and I was at the Hatfields. We had nothin' to do with this, Char, I swear."

Charlotte pulled back from Jim as Calvin spoke. "What's this?" He said pointing to a tally of something on the wall, in blood, there was a letter and the word 'one' next to it.

She looked. "That's there first letters of their names. A.J for Alan Joseph and so on."

"Shouldn't there be thirteen?" Calvin asked.

"What?"

'Your ma, pa, and brothers is thirteen but there's twenty three tallies."

"Ten extra." Jim said.

Charlotte looked down. "I have cousins who used to live here- There where ten of them."

Tolbert sat down in one of the only none blood soaked areas. "Didn't they ride into town last night?"

Charlotte ran outside. "We need to find 'em!"


	5. Their Gone

Charlotte was soon picked up by Jim. "Let me down!" She yelled.

"Not 'ntil ya calm down! We have no chance findin' 'em if your yellin' and screamin' your pretty lil' head off!"

Charlotte struggled in his arms. "Lemme go!" She yelled.

Tolbert helped Jim get her into the wagon and Calvin hitched it to the horses. He coaxed them onto the path and Tolbert and Jim were trying to keep Charlotte from falling out. Tolbert ended up moving up to be next to Calvin because Jim ended up kissing Charlotte to calm her down, and holding her while she stopped crying.

"We need to go to the Alcohol place, Mary Ann is there. She should be anyway." Charlotte whispered.

They got into town and started looking for her cousins. They stopped at the Alcohol place and Calvin went inside to look for Mary Ann.

Jim told Charlotte to come with him. "If they're lookin' for your cousins their most likely lookin' for you."

"Most likely."  
"And if they got your brothers, we'll most likely need to get the Doc."

"Most likely." Charlotte whispered.

"Tolbert, watch her. I'm gonna go take the wagon and go get Pharmer and Pa and they can help me get her brothers, pa and ma here."

"My pa should'a died. He should be dead. But he ain't. Because those good fo' nothin' Ficth's can't do squat."

"If they did all that, to your family, they can do it to you to Char. Now go."

Jim took the wagon and went forward heading back to his home, Kentucky, to get some other things.

Tolbert took Charlotte's hand, much to her dismay and started talking. "Y'know, eva' since I seen you, in Church that one fine day you was there, I have wanted to date cha. But Jim beat me to it."

"So? It ain't like I'm special or nothin'..."

Tolbert took her to a little alley type thing, the darkest one he could find and pushed her into it so they could talk.

"But you are special. To a lotta people, if you weren't then you's wouldn't be gettin' chased by Hatfields, McCoys and that damned Peter Fitch."

"But I ain't-"

"But you is! If you ain't special then why's my brother feel partial to you?"

"I dunno. Because we've had sex."

"So? That dun' matter none. He'd still feel partial if you hadn't."

"Not true."

"He told me. So, as long as we're here, I wanted to ask, if on that Festival day, in a few days, would you dance with me."

Charlotte stood there. She whispered. "Tolbert, I ain't a hussy."

"Then why'd you and Fog eye Hatfield share a room last night? From what I heard, you sounded like one."

"If you tell Jim-"

''I won't. S'long as you do what I say."

"No."

''I think I hear the familiar sound of a wagon comin' through-"

"Fine. What do you want."

"I want you to dance with me at the Festival. After which, tell Jim you's goin' home early, I'll do the same then meet me out back of the barn."

"How long do I have to do what you say?"

"'Ntil I say oth'wise."

Charlotte looked down. "'Kay..."

He tilted her chin up. "Don't be sad, you get to have some _real _fun with **me."**

Tolbert said. Charlotte whispered, not audible to Tolbert, "That's what I'm afraid of."

Tolbert kissed Charlotte and dragged her out of the alley, spotting Calvin screaming. "Get the Doctor! Somebody! Get the Doctor! It's Mary Ann Quinn, she needs help!" Calvin ran back into the store and a person ran into the Doctor's building, pulling him out and taking him to where Calvin was. Soon he came out, Calvin behind him, carrying her.

"Calvin..." Charlotte said while walking over to him. ''What happened?"

"H-Harllon Fitch, was writing something and stuck it in her boot. I think he killed her."

Tolbert pulled a piece of parchment from Mary Ann's boot. Charlotte took it and read it aloud.

"To Charlotte, May your family's souls be damned to hell. Go to a judge or a sheriff, even a deputy or maybe a Hatfield or any McCoys to send after us, we'll shoot you on the spot. There's a reward on your family's head up in Kentucky, we had a few choices, bring the law to you, send some search parties to bring you in or do it ourselves. So we went with choice number three. G'day Charlotte, I hope you weren't too attached to your family.-Harllon Fitch."

Tolbert looked. "Isn't that just as good as a confession. Right?''

Charlotte nodded and saw Jim ride in with the Doc following him.

She looked at the Doc. "You're ma, and half 'a your brothers... I'm sorry, their gone."

She saw a few Hatfields ride into town. Cap, Devil Anse, Jim Vance, Cotton Top and Ellison were there.

They stopped behind the wagon right behind the one full of the half of brothers and her ma who died.

Alan Joseph walked out. "Christopherson, Anderson, Carson, William, and Zachariah are inside." He said weakly.

"Johnathan, Nathan, Kenneth, Dale and Patrick are gone" Alan said, closer to Charlotte.

Devil Anse got off his wagon and looked at the pile of bodies.

"Where's Charles?" He asked, making quick sense of the situation.

"He's in my office. He is unconscious."

"Why is my pa alive?" She said.

The Doctor shrugged. "Dumb luck?"

"There ain't no dumb luck. That bastard should be dead. He ain't deserve his life."

"I'll tell you this, girl," The Doctor said while looking at her. "Someone, some higher power, is watchin' out for him. I don't know why. That man... You're right, he ain't deservin' of the life he got but he has it, for what reason, I don't know."

Charlotte walked over to Alan and held him, he wasn't gonna cry, not here, not in front of McCoys, Hatfields or all the people watching from afar.

Charlotte held in tears and asked Devil Anse if he could take Alan to the Saloon. Devil Anse nodded and motioned for Cap to do what she asked. He didn't make eye contact with her [A/N; If you laughed at that part, like it was a pun, I'm sorry but I did too.] but he took Alan and put his arm around his shoulder to help steady him.

After things settled down a little Ellison and Cotton Top walked over to Charlotte. "Are you okay?" Ellison asked.

Charlotte nodded slightly.

t He patted her back. Cotton Top looked at her. "Hi Miss Charlotte." He said while holding out a bottle. "What's this?' She asked.

He whispered to her, as if it were some big secret. "Moonshine. It's what my pa calls, 'White Lightning'."

Charlotte smiled a little and pulled some chewing gum out of her skirt pocket, she held out two pieces and set them in Cotton's hand. "Thank you." She whispered. He grinned and walked away, quickly popping a piece into his mouth.

She held the small bottle in her hands, putting it in her skirt pocket.

"I guess I should be going..." She said.

Jim took her hand. "Let's go."


	6. Saloon

Cap and Alan walked to the Saloon. The minute they set foot in there, a few whores looked at them and two of them smiled at Alan. 'Hi, Alan." They both said. Alan nodded. "Peggy, Polly. G'day to ya."

Cap raised an eyebrow and looked at them. He whispered to the lightly pink cheeked Alan. 'Are they twins?''

Alan nodded. "The Greyson twins."

Cap nodded. "Who's she?"

He said while pointing to a girl who was looking at them. "That's Ally May. She's a friend of mine. I make sure she gets places safely."

Cap nodded. "Why?"

Alan was helped onto a stool by Cap. Cap sat down next to him. Alan asked for some whiskey and turned towards Cap, speaking barely above a whisper. "She got raped by a drunken fool and got pregnant."

"Oh..." Cap said while glancing at her.

"If that ain't the worst, she's got a little girl at home. That was the child she had from that fool."

"What eva' happened to the guy?"

"I reckon a friend a mine put a bullet between his eyes." Alan said while winking at Cap.

"I think I know this friend'a your's." He said while grinning.

Alan knocked back his whiskey. "I reckon that friend'a mine needs a favour."

"Hm?" Cap asked.

"I need'ya to watch out for my sister."

"What?''

"You seem distant from her but I need you to watch her. I saw her face on a 'Wanted' poster yesterday. I saw mine too. But a few Fitchs have been gettin' around. Killin', payin' debts. Stuff like that. Watch her, please. I'm _begging _you. She's my sister, the only one I got. I can't lose'her anyhow, I lost my ma, and my brothers, barely got any kin left."

"Okay, Alan, I will."

"Promise me.''

"I promise."

"Good." They both knocked back some more whiskey and Alan, aside from his injuries, nodded at Peggy and Polly and walked upstairs. They followed and Cap rolled his eyes. "That dog." He said while chuckling.

"I reckon you know Mr. Alan?" Said the young bartender.

Cap looked up, fixing his both his good eye and foggy one on a one "Jancen Fitch".

"Do you?"

"Look, I ain't got no part in that feud. I have put myself outta it. I intended to marry Carolynn Quinn, 'cept I can't find her. Reckon she's done gone and upped and went or she avoidin' me, pretty damn well."

"She ain't. Ask your kin where she is. They might tell you."

"What?"

Cap looked down. 'I reckon your kin ain't been tellin' you the truth, the whole story, for a **_long time."_**

Jancen looked at him and dried a few glasses then poured some more whiskey in a glass for Cap. "What'cha mean, WIll?"

"You know damn well what I mean. They been workin' behind your back. Guess your family's feud with Alan's family, has gotten outta hand."

Jancen looked at him and nodded. "I reckon you're right."


	7. Educated Woman

_**The West Wind by William Cullen Bryant**_

_**Beneath the forest's skirts I rest,**_  
_** Whose branching pines rise dark and high,**_  
_**And hear the breezes of the West**_  
_** Among the threaded foliage sigh.**_

_**Sweet Zephyr! why that sound of woe?**_  
_** Is not thy home among the flowers?**_  
_**Do not the bright June roses blow,**_  
_** To meet thy kiss at morning hours?**_

_**And lo! thy glorious realm outspread?**_  
_** Yon stretching valleys, green and gay,**_  
_**And yon free hill-tops, o'er whose head**_  
_** The loose white clouds are borne away.**_

_**And there the full broad river runs,**_  
_** And many a fount wells fresh and sweet,**_  
_**To cool thee when the mid-day suns**_  
_** Have made thee faint beneath their heat.**_

_**Thou wind of joy, and youth, and love;**_  
_** Spirit of the new-wakened year!**_  
_**The sun in his blue realm above**_  
_** Smooths a bright path when thou art here.**_

_**In lawns the murmuring bee is heard,**_  
_** The wooing ring-dove in the shade;**_  
_**On thy soft breath, the new-fledged bird**_  
_** Takes wing, half happy, half afraid.**_

_**Ah! thou art like our wayward race;?**_  
_** When not a shade of pain or ill**_  
_**Dims the bright smile of Nature's face,**_  
_** Thou lovest to sigh and murmur still.**_

A few days had passed and they located Charlotte's cousins and after that were relocated to pine boxes, the Fitch kin made sure of it. Charlotte refused to talk to anyone, _except _Jim McCoy and today, is getting ready for the Festival. Were as, as she got ready, asked Jim to read the poem.

"Y'know, I reckon you have this book because you acquired it at that... _school." _Jim said while looking through it.

"Indeed. For I am an educated woman and they thought an educated woman should be a proper woman, so, if you want, in that stack of books over there, I reckon there's one about love or something. I could teach you Latin as well."

Jim laughed. "I don't need Latin. I'm fine wi'out Latin."

She held a dress up in her mirror and groaned. "Dresses. _Hate 'em, have to wear 'em."_

Jim shrugged. "I think you look beautiful in them. But if you want I could help ya find one."

She looked over her shoulder at him. "Yes, _please.."_

He stood up and opened her closet type thing. "Holy..." He said while looking at them all. He put his hand on a black one. "How many black dresses _do you have?"_

"Quite a few." Charlotte said while sitting on her bed. The McCoys had helped clean up her home and she had thanked them numerous times.

Jim held a few dresses up while looking at her and eventually threw a forest green skirt and a black blouse on her bed.

"There. Got any ribbon?" He asked. Charlotte laughed. "Since when do ya, of _all _people know what and what go _together?"_

Jim shrugged. "I dunno really. It's just black really goes with your eyes."

Charlotte nodded and handed him some forest green ribbon and carefully picked up her black ribbon, the one from her father.

_"Here! Sweetheart, that was amazing! I reckon when your brothers first got hold of a pistol they didn't shoot that well!" Her father, Charles, said while handing her some ribbon, some __**black ribbon.**_

"Charlotte?" Jim asked. "Did ya hear me?"

Charlotte looked at him. ''Oh uh yeah, my bad. Here." She said while handing him the ribbon. "There."

Jim nodded and took it, cutting some of it off after locating her scissors. She peeled off her current dress, quickly washed and put on her under garments. Looking in the mirror and staring at herself. Jim handed her, her clothes and she got dressed, tucking her blouse into her skirt and braiding the green and black ribbon and tying her hair with it. He stood behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist. "Gorgeous." He whispered while kissing her cheek.

She smiled slightly and got on her black boots. "Let's go." She said while grabbing her small satchel and put her poetry book inside it along with her book her mother had gotten her in it.

Jim took her hand and walked outside. Her climbing onto her horse and Jim onto his.

Soon, they were off and then arrived at the Festival. She caught sight of Tolbert grinning at her.

"Just so you know, I promised Tolbert a dance so if I run off for a little bit I reckon I'll be with him."

Jim nodded. "And I reckon I'll keep an eye on you two, mostly you."

Charlotte kissed his cheek. They both dismounted their horses and tied them to the fence posts, as where the others. Charlotte saw a very familiar looking horse, she glanced inside and caught the owner staring at her, he quickly glanced away and pretended to be interested in a girl trying to get his attention. "Looks like some Hatfields are here..." Jim said, stating the obvious. ''Stay away from 'em."

Charlotte nodded. ''No problem."

Soon after they went inside Jim and Charlotte were dancing and kissing and then Charlotte switched to Tolbert as Jim went to go find his brothers.

"So, you look damn good." Tolbert whispered in her ear. He was very close to her, barely any room between them and grabbed her hand, leading her outside. ''Let's go." He said. He lead her out back, in the back of the barn, where no one else was and pushed her against the door, kissing her and attacking her neck with kisses. He pushed himself against her and not _just _his body.

Charlotte made a little noise that sounded like help but was barely audible. Soon, Tolbert had his hands under her blouse, palming her breasts and kissing her neck. He removed his hands and put them under her bottom, lifting her up onto a bale of hay as he started to unbutton her pants. He grabbed her hands and put them on the buttons, whispering in her ear. "I want you to have sex with me."

Charlotte shook her head. "Then I'll tell Jim what you and Cap did."

"But that is just as bad as what we'll do.'' She whispered, not that anyone would hear over the music.

Tolbert grinned. "C'mon. Y'know you want it." He lifted her skirt up as he kissed her neck, trying to push her.

"Now do as I say or I'll tell Jim."

"So... You'd rather _rape _me than tell my boyfriend, your _brother _that I had sex with a Hatfield."

Tolbert thought for a second and nodded. "Like I said, do as I say." Tolbert finished unbuttoning his pants and he pulled away her bottoms restricting his job at hand. He did the same to himself and Charlotte closed her eyes, counting the seconds it took him to go in then counting the minutes every time he went out. She wouldn't deny that it wasn't pleasurable but it just made her feel guilty. He leaned his head on her shoulder afterwards and pulled out, fastening his clothes and walking away. She quickly put back her clothes and climbed over the hay bales, running to the entrance and running into someone. She fell to the ground and looked in front of her, seeing Cap looking at her.

"What're you doing out here, William?" She asked dusting herself off but still sitting on the ground.

"I saw you with Tolbert, but didn't see where you two went, did he hurt you." He stood up, extending a hand for her. Charlotte looked at him.

"Uh... I can't talk, Jim's calling me!" She took his hand, pulling herself up and attempting to hunt down Jim and _leave. _

But Cap grabbed her wrist, gently, and stood in front of her. "Did he?"

"Did he what?"

"Hurt you! Did he hurt you?"

Charlotte looked down and avoided the question. "I'm not gonna ask'a million times, did he or did he not, _hurt you?"_

Charlotte looked at him, her eyes, both the green, and the blue looked at his, the blue and the foggy. Telling him things, things that had recently happened and that had happened before but held the answer he needed, from what had bear to the present the _true _Tolbert McCoy.

"I'll kill 'im." Cap said, letting go of her wrist. Charlotte looked at him. ''He'll tell Jim what we did!"

"Doesn't matter. No man, no real man, _who could possibly have any gal if he could just open his damned eyes_, would do that."

And to Charlotte, it didn't sound like he was talking about Tolbert in his sentence.

Charlotte nodded. ''Just not yet... Wait until the thing with Roseanna and Johnse is over."

"That thing?"

"Yeah... I reckon they'll soon straighten out their minds and put their little _relationship _to rest."

Cap nodded hesitantly and went to his horse. Soon a few other McCoys like Cotton Top and his father walked out. Devil Anse did too. They got on their horses and said;

Cap looked at her. 'G'night Charlotte."

"Have a good night Miss Quinn." Devil Anse said.

"G'bye Ma'am." Ellison said.

"G'night Miss Charlotte!" Cotton Top said with a smile. They tipped their hats, all except Cap, and rode off.

He smiled to her. ''I promise to kill Tolbert _afta' _Johnse and Roseanna get their heads straight."

She nodded and waved goodbye to him. He tipped his hat and followed the three others.

Charlotte went to locate Jim and sat on a bale of hay, taking out her poem book until she could find him.

_Here's to hoping Cap doesn't figure out that Roseanna is pregnant. _She thought.


	8. I should be

_**I realized I said the Hatfields I named in the previous chapter were McCoys so I'll fix it later.**_

* * *

Charlotte had gone back to her home with Jim shortly after she found him, wanting to bathe almost immediately and Jim asked curiously.

"Why?"

"Because," She started, as she was untying her hair. "I feel dirty after dancing in a barn for a few hours, I smell like pipe smoke and whiskey."

Jim came up behind her, wrapping his arms around her waist and lying his head on her shoulder. "I think you smell 'kay. Not like anythin' going to make ya smell worse. I reckon..."

She sighed and finished untying her hair. She eyed the tin wash tub and started taking off the rest of her clothes. Jim rubbed his eyes and took a hold of of one of her books.  
Charlotte finished stripping and got in the wash tub. Grabbing the small remains of the bar of soap. Jim sat on her bed and read the book, by the time she finished washing he had read the whole thing.

Charlotte dressed into her nightgown and sat on her bed. Jim yawned and looked at her. "Tired?" She asked him.

He nodded. "I reckon the barn dance done it..."

Charlotte laid down in her bed and pulled the blankets over herself. Jim stripped off his clothes but left on his night pants. He wrapped his arms around her waist and kissed her cheek, drifting off into a sleep.

Charlotte's mind started racing.

_Where were his arms at the barn dance?_

_Where was his protectiveness at the barn dance?_

_Where was he?_

_He said he was watching us._

_He said he was keeping an eye on us. _

_He said he would look for me._

_Where was he?_

_Where was this man next to me?_

_Why wasn't he watching us?_

**_Where was he if he wasn't watching us?_**

Her mind raced with questions, keeping her up. She tried sleeping but that just turned more questions into her mind. She quietly sighed and closed her eyes. Dispersing the questions and slowly slipping into a dreamless sleep.

-Next Morning-

Charlotte got up out of bed and called for Jim.

No answer.

"Jim?" She yelled again.

No answer.

"James!" She shouted.

_No answer._

"Jim McCoy!" She shouted as she wrapped a blanket around herself and walked to the porch.

_**No answer.** _

She turned her head and saw that his horse wasn't there. She growled angrily and turned around, seeing a small piece of parchment, nailed to one of the porch posts, and some smeared ink on it.

She stared at it and could only make out. "Roseanna's pregnant." Her hand flew to her mouth. "Oh shit." She whispered. She raced inside and put on a black skirt with a blue shirt. She got her horse and got on it, riding into McCoy territory. She rode to their house and got off her horse, rushing to knock on the door. "Mr. McCoy!" She yelled as she pounded her fist on the door. His wife answered instead.

"Charlotte?"

"Ms. McCoy is Jim here?"

"I don't think you should be here Charlotte. Your pa-"

"Is. Jim. Here?" She asked firmly.

The woman in front of her shook her head. "No. Jim, Pharmer, Bud, Tolbert and all of 'em went out hunting... I admit it was a little strange but they haven't been together in a while so I didn't ask any questions."

"Did they say where?"

"I reckon in the woods out back but all I heard was shoutin'."

"Thank you Ms. McCoy!" Charlotte said as she ran back to her horse and got on it. She veered it towards the woods, she slowed down her horse and looked around.

Listening.

Watching.

_Waiting. _

She heard footsteps and a few whispers. She turned her head and out of the corner of her eye saw the barrel of a gun. She breathed in. "Jim." She said.

"Tolbert!" She called.

"Pharmer! Bud!"

"Calvin!?" She yelled. She saw the barrel go back and heard more whispers. She heard. "It's only Charlotte. Get back." "Don't 'er." "I reckon she done wanna get shot!" She heard.

She turned her horse. ''Calvin!" She made her horse trot to where she saw the barrel of the gun. She looked down and saw nothing.

She heard running and then a few horses passed her out of the blue. She saw flashes of blonde and brown hair. Then she saw a paticular color of brown. The trademark color of brown.

_Jim. _

She thought. She turned her horse, it reeling up on it's hind legs, she heard shouting. Her horse shot off to where Charlotte pushed it. Then she lost sight of them.

"God damnit!" She shouted. She looked around the woods for hours. Deciding to just go find Roseanna. She found her and they talked, soon night fell and it started raining.

Roseanna all of a sudden came riding back to where she was. ''We gotta get to the Hatfield's."

Charlotte ran to her horse. 'Why?"

Roseanna took off. Charlotte caught up and shouted. "Why!?"

"My b-brothers..." She sputtered, crossing over to West Virginia. "They got Johnsee."

Charlotte nodded. They reached the Hatfield's, the rain beating down on them.

Roseanna got off her horse and so did Charlotte.

"Mr. Hatfield!" Roseanna yelled. Charlotte looked at Roseanna as she was about to yell again. Charlotte yelled. ''Will!" "Will get out here!"

Roseanna looked at her worryingly. Charlotte yelled again. "Cap Hatfield!" Roseanna yelled Mr. Hatfield as Charlotte yelled Cap. Soon they were outside.

'It'd be best, I reckon, if you get off-"

"M-My brothers.' Roseanna sputtered. "They got Johnsee!"

Cap looked to Charlotte for confirmation. Charlotte nodded slowly as if she didn't want it to be true. Devil Anse looked at Roseanna. "Where?"

Roseanna had the rain beating her down. "I-If you promise not to hurt my brothers!"

"Where are they!" Devil Anse asked firmly.

Roseanna cried slightly and told him. Soon most of the Hatfields were riding off to the destination. Charlotte and Roseanna following in suit. Charlotte made Roseanna go back to her house. Telling her she'd be there shortly.

Charlotte guided her horse over to a few trees, she had sights on all of the Hatfields and shelter from the rain. She eyed them as the McCoys walked out. Devil Anse pointed a gun at Jim and told him to kneel and pray for mercy. Charlotte stared, her lip quivering slightly. Jim spoke with tears in his eyes. "I kneel for no man, and I pray, only to God." Devil Anse lowered his gun and nodded.

Charlotte sighed with relief. She saw Cap eyeing Tolbert. Charlotte stared at them all. She heard Devil Anse talking to Cap as Roseanna's brothers stayed still. "Don't kill 'im Cap."

"What?" He asked quietly.

"You look like you want to kill 'im. Aside from Johnsee, I don't see why." Devil Anse said.

Cap glanced towards Charlotte. Keeping his eyes on her. "I reckon it's for a good reason." Then he turned away and walked back over to Roseanna's brothers. Devil Anse told Jim McCoy to walk out now. Jim shook his head then his eyes set on Charlotte. He swallowed and nodded.

He slowly walked over to his horse and eased it into a steady run. Charlotte did the same with her's, till they were at her cabin. Roseanna was on the porch and practically flew off it when she saw Jim. She hugged him then Charlotte smacked the back of his head. "You could've gotten yourself killed!" They both said in unison.

Jim nodded. Roseanna stared at them. "May I stay the night?" She asked Charlotte. Charlotte nodded. "You can use the guest room. It's nice and big and there are a few dresses and night clothes in the small wardrobe.

Roseanna nodded and thanked her. Charlotte waited till she was inside and heard the rustle of blankets to check on her. She saw her sound asleep. She smiled and walked back outside, it still it raining and grabbed Jim. Kissing him and hugging him till they were on the porch, Jim hovering over her.

She stared at him as he started kissing down her neck. She pushed herself up slightly and met his lips with hers.

They stood up and walked into the bedroom most away from Roseanna's location. They stripped and fell on the bed, kissing each other and Charlotte spoke quitely. "I'm glad you aren't dead." Jim nodded and kissed down her body, causing her to moan as he went lower and lower. He went back up to her neck, Charlotte brought her hips up to grind against his manhood.

He moaned and watched her.

-After- 

Charlotte and him were holding each other, she kissed the side of his mouth and looked into your eyes. "I'm glad you aren't dead."

He nodded. ''I should be..."

Charlotte nodded and pulled the blankets over herself. Thanking the Lord he was alive.

* * *

_**I'm sorry I didn't warn you about the partial very small, beginning of sexy time but it kind of just... happened? I don't know but anyway, thank you for reading and I'm glad for any favourites and follows!**_


End file.
